Especialmente ahora
by Barriosmari
Summary: Sam se ha ido, Finn está con Rachel... por fin Quinn está disponible. Aunque Puck sale con Lauren, no puede dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Será este último año en el colegio su oportunidad para conquistarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Me nacieron unas ganas gigantes de escribir un fic Quick con mis esperanzas para la 3ra Temporada :B Espero no dejarlo tan colgado como al resto jajaja. Este capítulo es cortito porque es una prueba a ver qué tal, a partir del segundo se alargarán :) Ojalá les guste! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. - Si esto fuera así, Quick habrían estado juntos durante toda la segunda temporada u.u**

Era el primer día de clases en la Escuela Secundaria William McKinley. A su vez, también era el primer día de su último año allí para algunos de los integrantes del Club Glee. Entre ellos, el único e inigualable Noah Puckerman caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con la frente en alto y su típica mirada triunfal y seductora. Fue entonces cuando notó una cabellera rosada entre los estudiantes, con un rostro bastante conocido. Sí, el de Quinn Fabray, o también recientemente conocida como Lucy. El color de su cabello le llamó muchísimo la atención, así que no tardó en acercarse a su casillero donde se encontraba acomodando algunos libros.

- Hola, Stephanie. – la saludó

- ¿Stephanie? – preguntó girando la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, la de Lazy Town. ¿Qué te has hecho, Q? – inquirió con interés. La ex porrista no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la comparación que había hecho Puck.

- Me teñí el cabello, ¿acaso no es obvio?

- Sí, puedo verlo pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque tenía ganas, no es de tu incumbencia de todos modos.

- Es que… me sorprende, no es tu estilo.

- ¿Mi estilo? – giró los ojos sonriendo mientras seguía acomodando sus libros, sin siquiera mirarlo. – Lamento informarte que no soy la misma Quinn del año pasado, y mucho menos la que embarazaste el anterior.

- Ya veo… Mándale saludos a Sportacus de mi parte. – bromeó, provocando que ella riera otra vez.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego, Puck. – se despidió tras cerrar su casillero.

- Adiós, Quinn.

Sonriendo, la vio alejarse por el pasillo. Sí, definitivamente ya no era la muchacha que él pensó conocer. No estaba vistiendo ni el uniforme de las porristas, ni tampoco alguno de sus clásicos vestidos. Al contrario, se encontraba usando unos jeans rotos en las rodillas junto a una remera negra que decía "I love Rock N' Roll". ¿Qué le había pasado a su antigua "Baby Mama"? No tenía idea, pero haberla visto de este modo le había recordado lo loco que lo solía volver. Claro que ahora era algo así como el novio de Lauren Zizes, pero eso no le había parecido impedir pensar en la pelirrosa durante toda la mañana, esperando con ansias el primer ensayo anual del Club Glee para poder reencontrarse con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Acá el segundo capítulo! :D Incluí una canción que leí en los spoilers del episodio  
>The Purple Piano Project, los reviews son siempre agradecidos :)<strong>

**PD: ¿Se dieron cuenta de dónde viene el nombre del fic? Es por Journey (el último episodio de la 1era Temporada), cuando Quinn le pregunta a Puck si él la amaba y él le dice: "Yes, especially now." *_***

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Puck POV**

Me pregunto en qué clase estamos. ¿Literatura? La profesora cuyo nombre desconozco – al igual que el de la mayoría – está hablando sobre el libro que usaremos este año, así que puede ser. ¡Esperen! El nombre del libro que escribió en el pizarrón es "Biología III"… Sí, definitivamente Literatura.

¿Saben qué otra cosa me pregunto? Si tendré alguna clase en común este año con Quinn… Vaya, aún sigo pensando en ella. Esto está mal, muy mal. Puedo sentir los ojos de Lauren fulminándome desde al lado mío. ¿Podrá leer mentes? No me sorprendería, esta chica es capaz de todo. ¡Aleluya! Gracias al cielo sonó la campana. Siguiente clase… el ensayo del Club Glee. En otras palabras, ver a Quinn. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya vuelto a hechizar de este modo?

- Hey, Puckerman. – dijo Lauren, sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Vamos?

- Eh… sí, claro. – respondí mientras me levantaba de mi pupitre.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, imbécil? Estuviste toda la maldita mañana actuando como un maldito estúpido.

- No sé de qué hablas, Zizes.

- Lo que sea, dame la mano.

Obedecí, recordado que ella era mi novia y no Quinn, y nos encaminamos en un incómodo silencio hasta la sala de música. Los patéticos de Finn y Berry yacían sentados uno al lado del otro, empalagándose mutuamente debido a que ahora eran pareja otra vez, con la diferencia de que este año estaban todavía más pegados al otro, como si fueran imanes de cargas opuestas. De eso me di cuenta durante el transcurso del verano, por supuesto, cuando tuve que soportar las juntadas con ambos. Al fin y al cabo son mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y mi camarada judía, ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, estaban Santana y Brittany una al lado de la otra como de costumbre. Siempre será la pregunta del millón si esas dos son algo más que las mejores amigas del mundo. Y por último, la pareja asiática – sí, sus nombres también me son difíciles de recordar – se estaba poniendo al día con mi gran amigo Artie y con Mercedes.

Todo genial, pero Quinn no estaba allí y eso me desilusionó un poco…. Un poco bastante. Mi chica y yo tomamos asiento, disponiéndonos a esperar al Sr Schues. Cuando éste al fin llegó, todos le dimos una cálida bienvenida, lo habíamos extrañado.

- Bueno, bueno, yo también los eché de menos, pero ya es hora de comenzar. Como sabrán, Sam se ha trasladado al estado de Indiana porque su padre consiguió trabajo allí, así que lamentablemente no nos acompañará este año.

Todos comenzamos a poner pucheros, diciendo que era toda una pena y lo extrañaríamos de más. Sobre todo Mercedes, que había comenzado una relación con él pero por este inconveniente debieron seguir adelante cada uno por su propio camino. Bueno, al menos eso dice el blog de Jacob Ben Israel que espío cuando estoy aburrido y no hay nada para ver en la televisión.

- Sin embargo, - continuó - tenemos un reemplazo que creo que todos ustedes ya conocen. – nos miramos confundidos entre todos tras esa afirmación. – Démosle la bienvenida a…

De repente, Kurt apareció por la puerta con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Blaine Warbler! – gritó con emoción.

- Anderson, en realidad. – lo corrigió su novio con gracia, apareciendo detrás de él.

Todos lo aplaudimos entusiásticamente, muy contentos de tenerlo en el instituto y también en Glee. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo sin el uniforme de los Warblers, debo admitir que ya pensé que era parte de él.

- Tomen asiento, chicos. – les pidió amablemente el Sr. Schues a "Klaine", y a todos los que nos habíamos parado para recibirlos. – Bien, ¿qué tal si nos cantas algo para dar comienzo a este año, Blaine? – sugirió, y a todos pareció agradarnos la idea.

- Vamos cariño, demuéstrales qué tan afortunado soy. – bromeó Kurt apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

- Está bien, si insisten… - profirió él levantándose, y todos le aplaudimos para animarlo. – Bueno, quisiera dedicarle esta canción a la razón por la que me cambié de instituto… - Kurt sonrió. – Sí, tú.

Todos comenzaron a hacer caritas de ternura y se escucharon unos cuantos "aww"s, hasta que el morocho empezó a entonar una canción de un tal Tom Jones llamada "It's Not Usual".

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

No, definitivamente no es algo usual. Jamás hubo una chica que me haya dicho "te amo", sólo parezco atraerles físicamente. Aún estoy esperando a que Lauren me lo diga, son sólo dos palabras, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto? Y Quinn…. a Quinn se lo confesé aquél día en que Beth nació. Aún añoro ese momento con nostalgia, los dos mirando a nuestra bebé y preguntándonos si queríamos quedárnosla. Por mi parte, si Quinn lo hubiera querido, yo hubiera podido demostrarle ser un excelente padre. Simplemente sé que habría sido así. Sin embargo, ella decidió darla en adopción, y ni siquiera me dijo que también me amaba. Así fue como rompió todas mis esperanzas, junto con mi corazón por primera y única vez.

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

Bueno, en eso sí coincido. Tengo una extraña facilidad de pasarlo siempre bien. Ya sea con las cuarentonas a las que les limpio las piscinas, o con mis otras debilidades, las chicas. Incluso me entretengo bastante con Lauren, esa chica es realmente genial. Aceptaré que la quiero, y mucho, ¿pero tanto como a Quinn? La verdad, jamás me divertí tanto como en esa guerra de comida en la cocina. ¡Maldita sea Puckerman! , ¡Deja de pensar en ella de una vez por todas!

_but when I see you hanging about with anyone_

Veamos, primero Finn, luego Sam, después nuevamente Finn …

_It's not unusual to see me cry,_

¿Llorar? ¿Yo? Pfff…. Aunque recuerdo esos días cuando Quinn…. ¡Basta!

_oh I wanna' die_

¿Para tanto? No, en mi opinión, el amor no correspondido se soluciona con una orgía y unas cuantas cervezas encima.

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

No para mí…

_but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

Esta canción me está leyendo la mente…. No me agrada.

_if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

Si Ken, perdón… Sam, y Finn no la hicieron sentir suficientemente querida… ¿lo habré hecho yo?

_It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say_

Porque la quise todo y cada uno de los días durante su embarazo. No me importaba si ella me despreciaba o insultaba… nada podía cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Y lo peor, es que creo que aún no han cambiado.

_you find it happens all the time_

De veras, ¿no hay alguna clase de interruptor con el que pueda detener el giro de mis pensamientos alrededor de ella?

_love will never do what you want it to_

Quinn parece nunca conformarse… Cuando Finn era su novio, lo engañó conmigo. Cuando estaba con Ken, con Finn. ¿Y qué hay de mí? Jamás me dejó comprobar si yo la podría hacer realmente feliz.

_why can't this crazy love be mine_

Bueno… quizás podría intentar algo con ella este año. ¡Pero estoy con Lauren! Cierto, no debo olvidarme de eso.

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_

Rayos, Lauren me está fulminando con la mirada otra vez. Le sonreiré de esa manera que sé que derrite a cualquier chica.

_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_

Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡ni siquiera puedo sonreir! ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy triste? Quizás, sólo quizás, porque todos estos sentimientos guardados renacieron…

_but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

Quinn cambió, pero yo también. No soy ese inmaduro de segundo año, al menos no desde que salgo con Lauren. ¿O desde que embaracé a Quinn? ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en que empecé a "crecer"?

_it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you_

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Gracias a esta canción acabo de darme cuenta que sigo estúpidamente enamorado de Quinn Fabray.


End file.
